Dai-kun
is and leader of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. He is the great-grandson of Daigo Kiryu and Amy Yuuzuki, as well as the younger brother of Ami-neesan. Originally, Dai-kun was given the powers of Deathryuger to become Kyoryu Navy. But eventually, he becomes the new , coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Dai-kun is Daigo Kiryu and Amy Yuuzuki's great-grandson, and Ami-neesan's younger brother who transforms into Kyoryu Navy using the Tobaspino Zyudenchi. In great contrast to Daigo, he is a coward of the unmanly type who often hesitates. When Dai-kun sees Minityra, he is white, leading him to believe that his right color is white. However, Torin tells him that if he sees Minityra as white, then he lacks the strength to believe in himself and until he does, he won't see Minityra's true color. Once Dai-kun jumped into the dimensional rip created by Remorseful Knight Arslevan, Minityra came with him and turned red, revealing Dai-kun`s true color. He ends up in 2014 where he meets his great-grandparents Daigo and Amy. Family *Daigo Kiryu - Great-grandfather *Amy Yuuzuki - Great-grandmother *Ami-neesan - Sister *Dantetsu Kiryu - Great-great grandfather Ranger Powers Dai-kun is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #00 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. In this form, he is out of sync with his Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing his potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #00 - Tobaspino': Main battery-like device that is the source of Dai-kun's powers and is connected to Tobaspino. Mecha *Zyudenryu #00: Zyudenryu Tobaspino - Kyoryu Red= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zyudenryu, Dai-kun is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Zyudenchi. While the original Kyoryu Red could transform with one Zyudenchi into his ranger form and use another Zyudenchi to enter Armed-On mode, Dai-kun uses one Zyudenchi to enter this form immediately upon transformation. He is also able to summon his weapon, the Gabutyra Fang, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'1 - Gabutyra''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Dai-kun's powers and is used to summon Gabutyra. *'Gabutyra Fang' Mecha *Zyudenryu #1: Zyudenryu Gabutyra - Carnival= is the form accessed when Dai-kun used the Gabutyra De Carnival/Minityra. In this form, Dai-kun's strength and energy levels have gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds.. Like his predecessor, Carnival allows Kyoryu Red to utilize the others' Zyudenchi to manifest arm attachments akin to the Zyudenryu by using the Gabutyra De Carnival as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Kyoryuzin with the command of . ;Arsenal *'Gabutyra De Carnival': The Overcharge Mode of Gabutyra. Can transform in-between Live and Gun Modes. *'Zyudenchi: **'1 - Gabutyra': Battery-like device used to finalize any Biting Changes. **'2 - Parasagun: Battery-like device used to equip the '''Parasa Beam Gun Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when followed by the Zakutor Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'4 - Zakutor': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Zakutor Sword Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when preceeded by the Parasagun Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'SP - Kyoryuger' - A transparent blue Zyudenchi showing the helmets for the main six Kyoryugers. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival, it summons the 2014 team and unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of both teams. - Western= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Western. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun on his right arm and the Zakutor Sword on his left arm. }} }} }} Ranger Keys was released as part of a set Deboth Ranger Keys in a Bandai Premium set. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should a "Kyoryu Navy Key" exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Navy. - Kyoryu Red= is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into Kyoryu Red. - Kyoryu Red Carnival= A was also released. This makes Kyoryu Red the only Sentai hero to have an official Ranger Key of his Super Form made, as no such Ranger Keys appeared in either the toyline or in-series, not even when the Gokaigers transformed into past Super Rangers in their finale. - }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Dai-kun is portrayed by who also portrays his ancestors in the series. Sentai Notes *He is the first ranger to use an evil Ranger's powers for good. *He is the is first person to become Kyoryu Navy using the Tobaspino Zyudenchi, as Ferocious Knight D used the D Zyudenchi to become Deathryuger. *Like Daigo who shared a name with a Green Ranger, Dai-kun shares his name with another Green Ranger. *He is the first Sentai Blue to be in command of his team. *Dai-kun's Kyoryu Navy suit greatly differs from the Deathryuger suit. **All of the red on the costume has been replaced (blue on the arms and silver on the helmet). **The armed on-style fins on the right arm have been removed. *It was never said what kind of brave Kyoryu Navy was. See also * Daigo Kiryu - His ancestor, and Kyoryu Red of the present day Kyoryugers. * Amy Yuuzuki - His ancestor, and ' Kyoryu Pink' of the present day Kyoryugers. * Dantetsu Kiryu - Daigo's father, the second Kyoryu Silver and another ancestor. * Meeko - A friend of Daigo who helped tame the Zyudenryu Tobaspino. * Ferocious Knight D - Deathryuger. References Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Leader Category:Kyoryugers (future team) Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai 0 Category:Movie-exclusive Sentai Rangers